Hidden
by Jess 0604
Summary: After Emma Wilnet witnesses a vampire murdering a yound girl she is thrust into a world of darkness and fear. She is now protected by moody vampire James as she is wanted by everyone in the night world becuase she is a wildpower. But when James' evil past fiance comes back to get James back, she complicates matters more. Making her decide between James and the Daybreakers.
1. Dead in an Alleyway

Hidden

I was walking down the dark alleyway, I may have lived in a city my entire life but at night I still feel terrified. I'm not a tough girl, I had grown up in the suburban world where everyone was kind and nobody was dodgy.

I pulled my coat around me tighter; I was nearly around the corner when I heard a scream. It was a girl's scream; I peeked around the corner too shy to go around the corner completely. I saw a girl pinned against the alley wall, there was another girl pinning her against the wall she began to ripe out her guts. I stood there so scared I couldn't move and then I felt a hand on my shoulder;

'Sh.' The voice behind me said, I stayed completely still. I closed my eyes as the girl's screams started to die down, when I open my eyes the alleyway is completely clear. I turned around slowly expecting to see someone in black clothes prepared to mug me, however when I turn around there's no one there. I then don't take my chances and run towards the girl left in the alleyway, she's lying up against the wall there's blood everywhere and I try not to be sick as the stench hits my nose. I then pick up my cell phone and dial 999. I hold the phone up to my ear;

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' I spin around and there's a man standing at the end of the alleyway, I can't see his face due to the fact that he's wearing a heavy long black cloak. I can only see his mouth;

'I would just wait if I were you,' his voice was deep 'are you part of the night world?'

'The what?' my voice was wobbly, my legs felt like Jelly.

'Well unfortunately I'll just have to end you because what you just saw, well let's just say that it'll be the last thing that you'll ever see.' He then lunged at me and I ran as fast as I could, I wasn't even looking where I was going I just ran. My heart bounded in my chest I came to a bridge, the road was deserted and as I looked over the bridge all I could see was the canal. The river was rushing by and I knew I would have no chance to out run this guy so my only option was to jump.

Some say that before you die you have a feeling of joy and weightlessness and that's what I felt as I fell from the bridge my limbs felt like air and my heart seemed to beat like a jack rabbit. That's when I hit the water and it froze me to the bone, I began to spasm out of control and then darkness finally closed in.


	2. The night world

I woke up with an ache in my back like I had slept on a bed on rocks all night, I opened my eyes to a grumpy and annoyed looking boy around my age looking at me.

'Finally, you said she would get up hours ago. We need to go as soon as, I have a schedule to keep.' He pulled me up and a started to shove things in a sports bag. a woman with a plain black dress suddenly grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him away from the bag.

'In no way is she going to go now she only just woke up and I need to check her health before she goes, if she goes now she'll just end up coming back in a month's time sicker than before. So I want you to get out now and give this poor girl some peace.' The woman began to shove the boy out of the room when suddenly he was back next to my bedside, my eyes must've missed something because I hadn't seen him even move.

'I don't know why my Dad doesn't just change her, it would save me the trouble of looking after her because I really can't be bothered. She's a human girl what's even the point, what makes her so special.' I got up and looked around the room, it was plainly styled and had a clean smell, there was a large open window at the end of the room which allowed a gentle breeze to come into the room.

'James get out now or else.' The woman said and then came over to me, she began to check my temperature. She began to lift my top slightly to reveal a large bandage which went around my whole stomach, it was stained with blood and stung a little bit as she took itt off. Once she had took it off, I saw the huge slash across my stomach it was stitched carefully however there was still some blood stained the area around the wound.

'I never cleaned that blood earlier because the wound was still healing and if I rubbed it the stitches may have come loose. But if it's alright if I do it now.' I nodded and she began to take out a thin silk cloth out of a silver box and a bottle of green liquid, she unscrewed the bottle and tipped some of the green liquid onto the cloth and rubbed it onto my stomach. It began to sting but then it stopped. Once she was done the woman put everything away and allowed me to leave the room, I walked into a large marble hall where I saw who I thought was James and two other people. One was a older man with a grey beard and wore a plain black suit and the second person was a woman with her long black hair pulled up into a large bun at the top of her head, she had very straight and angular features and was wearing a blue dress. The man spoke first.

'I take it you are Emma Wilnet.' He asked his voice was deep and emotionless.

'Yeah why?' I tried not to sound scared but I couldn't help my voice being high.

'Because your in danger. You are now part of the twisted world of the night after what you saw an ancient prophecy came true, so we now must protect you so that the prophecy can go the right way. So in order to do that, we're sending you away.'

'Wait what.' I felt light headed.

'I'm sorry I should've been clearer. The night world is a place full of creatures like vampires, shapeshifters, witches, wolves ect ect.'

And with that I felt the dark collapse around me once more.


	3. Life is over

Right this is the second time I've woken up with this James guy standing over me and it is getting too familar, so this time I shoved him out the way.

'What's with you?' I said as I stood up.

'Hey I don't want to be your little bodygaurd but I have no choice, so stay out of my way and don't get me into trouble.' He stalked off out the room, if I was anywhere else but here I would've followed but I had no idea where I was and I needed to know. I walked out the room with him and followed him down out of the marble hall. This place was like a hotel, I was still looking around when James spun round and grabbed my wrist.

'Why are you following me?' he snarled.

'Because I thought you were going to tell me where I am or what I'm doing here.' I tried not to show how much his grip was hurting me.

'Look I'm gonna be spending the next who knows how long with you so you don't want me to hate you too soon or I may have to just take care of you myself. So you want to know why your here, well my Dad thinks that your this human who's supposed to fulfil this prophecy and because you saw what you saw that night your wanted by every in the night world so I'm the poor idiot who has to go on a run away with you until this prophecy is fulfile and about where you are your at the St Dean's estate. That's all you need to know.' He then walks away.

'But wait when are we leaving?' I asked getting ready to run incase he attacks me.

'We're leaving tomorrow. So hurry up and prepare.'

That's when I let him walk away and I stood there for a few minutes think what the hell just happen. I then began to walk the other way from James and back into the marble hallway, there was a set of large dark doors at the end of the hall. I walked through the door's into a gorgeous garden, there was a stone path which led through different directions. I chose the direction which led through a garden of roses, the colour of the flowers was so bright that it hurt my eyes. As I reached the end of the path it opened up into a huge garden with red roses all around the side and benches in the middle. I got to the bench and sat down.

It then hit me I was never going to see my family or my friends again, I had just become a sister for the first time to little Bethany and I couldn't believe I wasn't going to watch her grow up. My life was literally over, I wasn't going to go to my prom or go to university or get married. As this thought hit me the tears streamed down my face and seemed like they were never going to stop.


	4. Soulmates

I was still crying when I heard someone coming, there seemed to be two footsteps one heavy and determined and the other light and graceful. I carefully scrabbled off the bench and into the rose bushes the thorns jagged me as I went in but there was just enough room where I won't get too scratched. I was finally in the bush, when the people finally appear, it turned put to be James followed by a very pretty girl in a black skirt and low cut red top.

'Come on James we're out of sight what is it you need to tell me?' the girl whinned pathetically. I had to keep in a laugh. James suddenly looked dark and his eyes were disguised as sad but there was still a devilish glint in his eye.

'Lily I'm sorry. But my Dad is sending me off with that girl Emma whatever and I have to be her protector, I won't be back for goodness knows how long and I think it's best if we break up.' James turned away and the girl looked in tears (what a wimp) and then walked up to James and gave him a hug she then kissed him on the lips passionately.

'I love you James.' And then she lefted just like that. Yikes that was beyond weird, now that James was alone I could properly study him since I've first met him.

He was wearing ripped jeans and a white shirt. His hair was black and stuck out in all different directions but his eyes were a emotionless black which showed nothing. He was tall and his build was large but still slightly lean. I realised that I was leaning forward to look closer at him and then went back into my place. I do not like James he is a git with a huge ego. Theh I heard another voice, it was a male's voice and it sounded older and wiser.

'So I'm guessing you dumped Lily.' he said.

'Now dear brother why would you think that?' James asked with a twinkle in his eye.

'Because I just saw her crying her eyes out, when are you going to learn you can't keep treating girls like that going out with them a few times and then dumping them like garbage, your 19 when are you going to grow up!' James' brother seemed angry.

'Never cause I'm a vampire and actually Nathan it was the best break-up ever because I actually had an excuse this time.' James smiled sneakily.

'And that would be that your soul mate is that Emma girl_' James started to talk in a furious tone.

'Her my soul mate what a load of shit, one I don't believe in that soul mate principle and two she's a bitch she hates me.' He finished witha florish of his hand.

'Even if they are both true how come when I looked into your mind all I could see was her and when I lookeed into her mind all I saw was you.' James looked absalotely furious until Nathan said he had looked into my mind and smiled.

'She was really thinking about me?' He may be happy but I certainly wasn't, I don't want some stranger looking into my mind.

'Yes she was,' then Nathan looked right at the spot where I was sitting and smiled. I knew he was looking into my mind right at that moment. And then my legs suddenly cramped up and I fell into the pile of rose bushes I shouted out in pain as the thorns jagged me all over. I had just given away my hiding spot and I wasn't just going to sit there and let them find me so I stood up and ran knowing that they had both seen me.

I kept running until I came to a small lake, I had no where else to go. I had the option of diving into the lake or waiting for James and Nathan to come. I decided to swim across the lake it seemed the safect option. When suddenly James was in front of me his eyes dark with rage.

'Don't you know you can't out run a vampire, let alone two.' He then snarled and advanced towards me. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently.

'What were you do spying on me?' He said

'I wasn't spying I was in the Rose Garden and I knew you were coming and I didn't want you to have see me because ... I had been crying.' I turned away, but not before I saw James eyes go a light blue.

'Why were you crying?' he asked, as he pulled my shoulder his voice was still stern but it wasn't filled with as much rage.

'Because I realised I'll never see my family again.' I said and sniffed.

'I'll just leave you too.' I saw Nathan behind James as he began to walk away. That's when James turned back to me,

'So you heard the entire conversation?' he asked, I nodded slowly.

'And you have been thinking of me.' I nodded again.

'Oh come on Emma speak instead of standing there silently, I know you're probably furious with me.' I took a deep breath.

'Why are you an arrogant git?' I asked with no hint of joking. He began to laugh until he saw my expression and stopped.

'Your joking right,' He then frowned when he realised I wasn't 'Well I grew up in a rich and powerful family within the Night World, so naturally I grew up knowing that I could get anything I want.' he finished waiting for my reaction

'Wait, you said you grew up but aren't vampires supposed to never grow old.' I said

'No, I'm lamia meaning I am a vampire but I was born and I can stop the aging process whenever I want.' he said

'Oh right, so what age are you then?' I asked.

'Really old but my outer age is 19 a year older than you,' he took a deep breath as though he wanted to say something important, something that had been bothering him.

'I was wondering if you would go out with me?'


	5. With me all the way

I stand there staring at him for a moment, I couldn't believe what he had just said.

'You can't be serious.' My voice went considerably higher than before. James walked forward to me and took my hand.

'I am more serious than anyone has ever been.' Suddenly he pulled me to his chest and held me, he then took both my arms and drapped them around his neck which made me stand on my tip toes. He smiled and then pressed his lips against mine, at first he was passionate and desire was shown through the kiss. He held me tighter his hands around my waist.

It was me who first pulled away which James was not happy about.

'Why did you pull away?' He asked

'I need to breath at some point.' I smiled and bit my lip.

'Oh so I do leave you breathless. Well it's not the first time I've left a girl breathless but it's the first time where I've actually cared.' He smirked 'So does this mean we can share a room while on our little road trip.' I smiled and then said;

'No.' James pouted but the answer was still a shake of my head.

'Fine but it turns out that we have to leave tonight. My father told me after I left you in the hall.'

'My bag's already packed.' Then out of no where James kissed me again leaving me breathless once more.

'What was that for?' I asked when I broke away.

'Do I need a reason to kiss you?' He smiled and then let go of my waist.

'No I guess not.' I then grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the castle. We left later that night and I knew without doubt that I would be on this road trip for a long time but I wasn't scared because I knew I would have James with me the entire way.

**Ohhh I love cliffhangers but don't worry I am now writing the next chapter. Review this and PM me if you've got ideas.**


	6. Roseanne

**Hey Everyone I just wanted to let you know that I have relised a new story called Forced Love. I'm really enjoying writing this story and would love if I could get some good reviews thanks.**

* * *

**2 Months Later**

James and I are in Vegas now. I like it here and I think this is either the 20 or the 23 place we've been to. I lost count at the 10, we never stay at a place more than 3 nights. Keeping me safe is James's top priority which at times can be unbelievably cute or completely annoying.

But everything is going great, I think I'm falling in love with James. I mean when I'm with him I feel whole and happy, like I could face the entire world and win. I know he feels the same just the way he looks at me, his eyes full of love and when he does something that annoys me he'll still have that love in his eyes.

So this week we've been staying in Vegas and we're planning to stay here for another 3 weeks cause James says since there are so many night people here I'll be safe. We're staying in the Bellagio, it's a gorgeous hotel and everyone here's so kind. I suddenly hear a knock on my door and I dash to it quickly knowing who it would be. As I open the door I see Mary-Lynette my new best friend who James introduced me to when we arrived here. her soulmate's Ash Redfern who's James' best friend from when they were young and growing up together on the Nightworld Island before James moved. I gave Mare a quick hug and then grabbed my bag, we were going shopping for a new dress for me when I go on my date with James tomorrow night. We're going to a fancy resturant so I decided I needed a new dress.

'So has James told you yet where your going?' she asked with a cheeky grin.

'No,' I huff and sigh 'All he said was wear a nice dress. What could be so special that he specifically asks me to wear a dress.' As we walk out the hotel we grab a taxi and head to the mall.

'Ha, why don't you just use the soulmate connection to search his mind.' She said, ever since I met Mare she has definately showed me that she has a devious side which I know I don't want to be the victim of. We had just arrived at the mall and were now walking into the nearest store which sold fancy dresses. At once Mare started to look through the shelves tossing any possible dresses on to her arm. I look at her as though she's a mad woman, I never knew Mare was such a shopaholic. She looks at me and then rolls her eyes as she continues to put dresses on her arm. God tht girl must be strong to carry at least 30 dresses on the one arm.

'Em we are on a mission, to find you one hot dress for tonight and I will succed.' She then begins to drag me to the dressing rooms, this was going to be a long day.

**5 Hours Later**

After 3 hours of awful shopping with Mare, we finally found the perfect dress. It was dark blue and had silver star patterns coming up around the side and criss cross straps at the back, to go with it I bough a silver and blue hair clasp as well as a pair of silver heels which were still comfy enough so that I could walk in them while looking elegant.

Once we got to the hotel Mare headed off to see Ash and I went up stairs to my room, even though we're soulmates and in a relationship James still insists that we have separate rooms. I dump my new clothes on the bed and then go to James' room to say hi. When I got to his room the door stood ajar, this was not a good sign, I carefully tip toed to the door and looked through the gap. When I looked into James' room I saw an extremely pretty.. no inhumanely beautiful woman, I immadiately knew she was a vampire. She had black curly hair all the way down to her waist with alluring green eyes, she was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a white top with an iris on it she also had a short black leather jacket on and tight brown leather boots with heels that could kill.

'James please I want you back.' she said her voice seductive instead of sounding sad and desperate.

'Roseanne move on please.' James' turned away, to pick up his phone. His face was stone cold and stern.

'James I need you. I know you still love me somewhere deep down inside,' she began to run her fingers up and down James' sides while I supressed a growl when I saw a smile spread across her face which said that she thought she had finally got James' back. James then grabbed her hands and turned around his eyes were black and emotionless.

'Roseanne, I do not love you anymore and probably never did I just thought I was in love. You need to move on and find a Nightworlder or Human who will give you the same amount of love back.' He began to escort Roseanne to the door when her green eyes turned a dark and evil black. She suddenly held up her second hand to James' showing him the giant silver diamond ring on her ring finger. She spoke calmly but with a hint of evil.

'Well my love, you have no choice because we are still promised to each other to be married and one way or other we will be husband and wife and you, my dear, will be mine.'

* * *

**I hope this gave you a shock, that James' was already engaged to another girl for at least a century before he met Emma. Please Review !**


	7. I Love you

**Hey my dear readers, I left you at a clliffhanger in the last chapter so that I could think of what could happen. And I have finally figured it out. So enjoy!**

* * *

I stare at Roseanne for a moment after she spoke, I looked directly at the ring on her wedding finger. It was a princess cut, diamond ring from the victorian period I think. It had one huge diamond in the middle and 2 smaller blood red rubies at the side. Then I saw James take the finger from her finger and threw it out the window, Roseanne looked furious.

'James you have no choice.' Her voice still caalm but her eyes were still black with fury.

'I do have a decision, my father contacted the nightworld council they were fine with the engagement being broken in the circumstances.' He finished knowing he had won.

'What do you mean? In the circumstances.' She asked.

'Well I've found my soulmate and due to the fact that she is the prophecy fulfiller the council says I can be with her.' He said with a grin.

'Wait.. a prophecy fulfiller you mean she's a_'

'Wildpower yes.' James said quite calmly.

'Who is this bitch, come on James ditch the whor_' Roseanne was suddenly cut off by James when he grabbed her throat her eyes bulged and she tried to beg him to stop. That's when I couldn't stand it anymore, I couldn't let James kill her.

'James stop it.' I grabbed her arm and suddenly felt the electric shock go through me and went through him as well so he dropped Roseanne and put her arms around my waist and lifted me up burying his face in my hair. When he pulled away he looked at me.

'How much did you hear of that?' He asked his eyes begging that I had only just seen him grab Roseanne.

'I heard everything, why didn't you ever tell me any of this.' I asked.

'It happened 2 centuries ago, I was young and stupid I broke the engagement a century ago but I only made it offical when I met you. Because... because I love you.' His eyes lit up and glowed blue.

'I look you too James.' And that was when Roseanne pounced on me. Her arms pinned my upper body while she lay her knee on my stomach. I saw her eyes gleaming with hatred and then suddenly she wasn't there. James had picked her up off of me and had a piece of wood to her neck. When he spoke his voice was dark and filled with anger.

'If you dare come back to me again or if you dare lay a finger on my Emma. Then you will die and I will make it very painful for you.' He then tossed her out the door, she stared at him for a moment and then walked away. James turned round and looked at me, he then pulled me up into his arms and began to kiss my neck and my hair saying;

'Oh my Emma, did she hurt you.' he pulled away and looked at my arms where she had pinned me there was no marks so nothing.

'I'm fine James.' I sighed 'James do you really love me?' he looked at me and then kissed me, his lips were soft but demanding. He pulled away far too early for me making me sigh.

'Emma I love you more than the stars.' That was when I passed out.

* * *

**I am loving this story please review and tell me what you think of the new character Roseanne. Thanks**


	8. The Tickets

**Enjoy this next chapter and please review and give me pointers**

* * *

I woke up a few seconds later with James upbove me wearing his usual lopsided grin.

'I was going for romantic but whatever watching you faint is quite funny.' He said I gave him a playful punch as I got up but suddenly he grabbed my hand and pinned me to the ground once me. James smiled once again as he kissed me, his lips soft and loving but then I remembered our date and pushed him off making him whine. I laughed.

'I need to get dressed for our date.' He then let go of my arm which he had been holding and allowed me to go get ready.

**2 Hours Later**

James held the door of the limo open for me to get out, I smiled at him and took his arm. We walked up to the front desk and James told the receptionist we had a reservation, the woman immediately got a server to take us to our seats. James said thank you and gave the server a tip before sitting down to join me.

'Hey,' he said as if he had been gone for ages 'So I'm really sorry about this afternoon, I never knew you were there.'

'Why didn't you just tell me about it.' I asked taking his hand.

'I was worried you'd freak out and also I broke off the engagement a century ago I never thought I would have to make it formal because I never thought I would meet someone like you.' He smiled

'Can you tell me about her now?' I asked

'Yes, well I should start at the beginning. Well there at two types of Vampires. Made vampires who are created when they exchange blood with Lamia which are vampires who are born and can have can also choose when they want to stop aging. I am Lamia and was born in 1801 I chose to stop aging when I was 18. I then met Roseanne in 1856. My life was completely materialistic and was circled around money, when I met Roseanne she was just like me, I fell immediately in love with her or what I thought was love. I think I more fell for her power and confidence rather than her because after being with her for a month I proposed. That was when I started to see her for what she was... a selfish controlling bitch.' He took a drink and then continued.

'She actually started getting people to follow me watching where I went who I spoke to. I put up with it for a century while she planned the wedding it took so long because we kept having to put it back for my missions and also we kept breaking up. Then in 1951 I got sick of her and broke off the engagement leaving her, I haven't seen her until now. However I have found the one person I want to be with so I could never go back with her .' I smiled and gave him a hug arcross the table.

That was when our dessert came, the whole meal had been great but the dessert topped it off. I had ordered a large chocolate chip cookie with 2 scoops of chocolate ice cream with swirly chocolate sauce, once I had finished. James lookeed at me.

'I've got a surprise for you. I know how much you miss your family,' James said. James told me that his father had brain washed my family into thinking that I had got a scholarship so that they could send me off to a private school and I missed them so much. I gave James a look.

'Well I got us tickets so that we can visit them.' James took out 2 plane tickets for New York that's where I used to live. I stared at the tickets for a few seconds and then gave a small yelp and gave James a huge hug.

'James I can't believe this. I love you I love you.' Smiling from ear to ear I sat back down in my chair.

I'm going to see my family again I'm so happy and then out of the corner of my eye I saw a woman in the shadows. I was sure it was Roseanne but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and continued to be happy.

* * *

**OH was that Roseanne in the shadows and what will happen when James and Emma go to New York. Will James stalker Roseanne to claim what she thinks is hers?**


	9. The Secret

**YAY! This story is getting really popular, I'm so happy. Oh and also just to tell you guys I've began to write another story called 'Forced Love' so please read and review on that story adn this story. Thanks**

* * *

**2 Days Later**

I was lying on the porch with my big sister Amber. I only arrived yesterday and already I was feeling happier like I had never left. My Mum and Dad had spent the first hour asking me how I was, how was the scholarship and asking James questions and showing him his room. When my family had finally left me alone, my sister Amber had come to just hang out with me but mostly we just talked about James. I knew he was probably listening in but I didn't care.

'So is he a good kisser?' She asked me her eyes wide, Amber was 21 and was engaged but she still loved hearing about my love life.

'Yes he's a world class kisser.' I said hearing James smug chuckle in my head.

_'World class eh?'_ he said using the soulamte connection.

_'Yes now shut up I can't concentrate'_ I said and then heard Amber ask another question.

'Have you done... it yet?' Amber asked avoiding my eyes.

'Amber!' I said

'Well answer the question.' Amber pressured.

'No.' I answered.

_'Yeah and about'_ that James began _'we really should. Any ti_'_

'So where was your first date?'Amber asked.

_'I'd really like to do it soon__' James continued.

'SHUT UP GIT.' I shouted James chuckled knowing that was meant for him

'Emma what was that for?' Amber asked shocked and annoyed.

'Don't ask me about my relationship.' I said acting annoyed.

_'Oh so now we're in the relationship. Awesome.'_ James sounded happy.

_'I said shut up git.'_ I said annoyed trying to concentrate on my sister's apology.

_'I thought that was your sister you were saying that to.' _James chuckled and I growled at him in my head making him laugh louder.

'Em are you ok?' Amber looked concerned as I quit my conversation with James.

'Yeah Am, I'm fine just tired and thinking of James.' I said smiling.

'Oh my god. I've never seen someone like this since I saw my friend Mary-Lynette with her fiance Ash. It's so weird, it's like for certain women they seem to find people and suddenly are in love.'

_'Yeah no kidding'_ James said, I ignored James and concentrated on Amber again.

'You act really weird around him, like you keep a secret with him. It's quite sweet.' Amber admired her engagement ring and I knew she was thinking of her fiance.

'I know what you mean.' I said smiling.

'He's also really weird,' she said but James cut her off slightly.

_'That's slightly mean I'm not weird.'_ he said sounding offended.

_'Honey I love you and all but you drink blood, you can live forever and your old fiance had people follow you I think it's safe to say your slightly weird.'_ James huffed as I began to listen to Amber again.

'But I mean weird in a cute way. I don't know if you realise but he loves you, he really adores you and also I know something you don't.' Amber eyes gleamed and then she walked off.

_'James what is she talking about'_ I asked him

_'I have no idea'_ he said innocently _'oh and by the way do you want to go out tonight?'_

_'Yes and stop changing the subject I'm going to find you right now and find out what my sister meant.'_ I get up and start heading up the porch stairs then suddenly I felt strong arms go round my waist and spin me around, I knew it was James so I reached for his mind but then he stopped me.

'No no no Em. I'm not letting you get in there.' He then pressed his lips against mine blocking all my thoughts and attempts of finding out, he seemd to hold me tightly and tangled his hands in my hair. I pulled hm closer trying to reach to his mind but to no avail because he pushed me away slightly.

'No, come on Em be good. Now I'll see you at our date I'm going to town with your mother and father, they seem to really like me.' And then he gave me one last kiss and left to get into the car. Amber then dragged me up to her room to choose something for my date cause apparently James told her already.

'Now we've gotten make this special.' Amber said dragging clothes and makeup out her wardrope.

'Why?' Amber smiled but said nothing tapping the side of her nose.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I really liked writing this chapter cause it was good fun and I bet you guys don't know what James is planning. Write what you think in the review bit and you'll find out when I next review. **


	10. Engaged

**I'm really having fun writing this story and hope I can finish with a good ending. So read and review. Thanks!**

**PS I also realised I never gave a description of Emma so I decided it would be good to.**

* * *

**3 hours Later**

I was just walking downstairs after 3 hours of getting ready for my date with James when I saw him walk through the front door carrying a bunch of roses. When he saw me his eyes widened, I smiled and looked down blushing. I was wearing a red floaty, silk dress with a wide black belt showing off my tiny waist. Half of my black hair was twisted into a small bun at the back of head with the rest of hair was curled and lay loosely around my shoulders, Amber who was an expert at make-up had outlined my light blue eyes with black eyeliner and silver eyeshadow making my eyes look shiny. To finish off my face Amber had put of a deep red lipstick which went perfectly with my dress. Once I was downstairs James handed me the flowers and kissed my cheek;

'You look beautiful.' His eyes were light and filled with care and love.

'Thanks so where are we going?' I was still in the dark about what we were doing on this date.

'Well you'll just have to wait and see won't you.' James winked at me and lead me to the car, we drove until we got to a little resturant just a little way out of the city. It was edged with bright lights and was built with brick and had a flowers edged around the front balcony. James came round to my side of the car and opened the door for me and took my hand helping me out.

'This is a wonderful place.' I said as we walked up the steps.

'Yes I used to come here to get away from everything, come on I've got a reservation booked.' he went to one of rhe waitresses and spoke to her, she then glanced over at me and smiled beckoning me to come over. She smiled at me again and led James and I outside to a small table for two outside, the air was warm and cool the table was covered with a red cloth and had candles and a vase of roses in the middle.

The whole setting was beautifully romantic, my eyes filled slightly and I smiled when I looked up at James the waitress was gone and he was standing with his arms around me. When he saw my happy face he smiled and hugged me closer and then pressed his lips against mine and his hands slid down to my waist holding me tightly. When he finally let me go, he helped me into my chair and sat down himself, I picked up my menu and ordered, once the waitress was gone and we were alone once more. He took my hand across the table.

'I love you.' he said.

'I love you too.' I answered

'You will never know how much I love you. Before you my life was empty just filled with money, greed and women, I never had any proper life. Never fell in love, I got what I wanted and left it there. I thought this was a good way of living, to never get my heart broken, I've seen that too much in my life to know that love never lasts. Or at least I thought it didn't until I met you.' He looked up and smiled while fumbling with something in his pocket.

I held my breath as he took out a little box from his pocket. He smiled and began to speak again;

'I love you more than anyone or anything. I'd do anything to make you happy, so would you please do me the honour of marry me.' He opened the box and I gasped.

Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my entire life. It was more beautiful than Roseanne's and more elegant. It was a large sapphire in the diamond in the middle with two medium sized rose quartz at the side following off with more small diamonds, it was gorgeous

'James of course I'll marry you.' James slid the ring on my finger and kissed me pulling me closer to him, his hands around my waist my hands gripping his hair pulling me to him.

'You've just made me the happiest man in the world.' James murmured as he pulled away. I still held him close though.

'I can't believe it we're engaged,' I squealed and hugged James.

'I know in_ when do you want to have the wedding?' He asked

'Um... in 6 months. I think...' I answered.

'Well then in 6 months you will be Mrs Silvetro.' He said.

'Silvetro I never knew that was your last name, it's wonderful.' I said.

'I always kinda hated it, but I'm glad you like it. So if you excuse me, my dear Mrs Silvetro I would like to phone my dad and tell him the amazing news.'

'Of course.' I said and watched him smile as he walked away. I sat and admired my ring, it was so gorgeous. I then heard the sound of feet and I turned around expecting to see James but instead I saw the silhouette of a women. As the women steppeed out of the shadows. It was Roseanne!

'Roseanne! What are you doing here?' I asked, she smiled devilishly.

'I came to get what is mine.' Suddenly Roseanne grabbed my hand and tore the wedding ring off 'Once you are dead, James will be mine and he'll go back to the materialistic and greedy James I know and love.'

'What_' Suddenly I was cut off by a brown material sack going over my head and every went black, I scread but no one could hear me. My last thought was;

_I'm going to die_


	11. Broken Hearted

**Sorry I've been busy that's why I haven't updated quickly. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

As I wake up my back and legs hurt, I look at my arms expecting to see bruises as black as night. But instead I saw nothing, not a scratch, not a lump or bruise of any sort. I looked at my surrrounding and found my self in a luxurious room, with a large grand piano and the walls decked with tall dark shelves filled with ornaments and tapestries. I was just getting up from the floor when the large double doors swung open and in came Roseanne.

'Ah. I thought my little guest would be awake by now, hello Emma I don't believe we were formally introduced. My name is Roseanne Elderwood, future wife of James Silvetro.' She smiled devilishly and held out a hand which I didn't take.

'Is someone grumpy?' she continued with her arrogant manner.

'You know you'll never get James right.' I said to her with a smile as her eyes went dark as blood for a second showing all the hatred she felt for me.

'I will,' her face once more calm and patronizing 'because you have to make a choice.' I was about to speak when she continued.

'Did James tell you about the fact that your a wildpower?' I was planning to ask James this but I forgot.

'No.' I admitted.

'Well, the world is going to end soon, and belong to the Circle Midnight which is basically the dark side of the Nightworld who want to control the world however the Daybreakers which is the good side of the Nightworld who want to live alongside with humans. Well if the Daybreakers get all 4 wild powers in time the world is safe and you are a wildpower, so the choice I give you is join the Daybreakers and save the world or stay with James and join the dark side.' She said with a florish of her hand.

I stared at ehr completely in awe, this cruel, vile woman wanted me to choose between my soulmate and the world. A decision I couldn't make. The voices in my head all seemed to be up against me. Different options but all I could think about was James and his loving gaze could I possibly give that up. So instead I fought.

'Please Roseanne don't do this, give it up. He doesn't love you.' Then Roseanne grabbed my neck and held me up.

'He will, I've seen the way he looks at you, love, care and weakness. I hate the person you've made him into. Nevertheless deep down I know that there is the materialistic and power hungry James I love and to be honest dear I am better for him as well as intelligent I am more an expert in the bedroom than you are and that is the type of wife James wants.' I looked at her and realised.

She's Won.

She knows I can't choose between the world and James, she knows I will choose to put myself after the world. I look at her and try to keep the tears in, I will not cry in front of the demon and show her my pain.

'Fine have James. I hope your happy.' I said with a resentful tone.

'I will be however there's one thing we must deal with. James will never be with me while he still loves you so you must tell him you don't love him, you were acting and that you can't anymore. Tell him that to make you happy he should be with me.' I nod my head wanting to get this over with and be home.

'Well then let's get it done. James has realised your gone and like I thought has easily found you. He'll be coming in, in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..' That's when James burst through the doors and ran to me grabbing me, pulling me into his arms murmuring.

'Emma I will never leave you, god I almost lost you.' But I wasn't concentrating all I say was Roseanne nodding, it was time. Against my will I pushed James away and glared at him, his soft eyes looked confused.

'Lost me... So am I not allowed to be without you. I was just talking to Roseanne, I needed her advice on you.' I said with an angry tone.

'Me... Why?' He asked sounding hurt, it tore me apart.

'Because James I can't keep pretending.' I threw my hands up in rage.

'Pretending to what?' His voice was ringing painfully through my ears.

'Pretending to love you. I was going to keep pretending until I found out about everything you've done and I can't anymore. I... I hate you.' I felt tears sting my eyes and I pulled away as James tried to grab my arms.

'Don't touch me.' I snarled at him, James shocked begged me.

'Please Emma I can change. I will change for you. I wanted more than anything for you to be happy. Please!' His eyes were pleading and wrecked with pain.

'What would make me happy is if you left me alone and married Roseanne.' I said turning away.

'I will knowing you'll be happy.' His voice stronger but with pain etched in.

'Good.' I then nodded to Roseanne and exited the room.

Once I was out of the house down the path and into the forest I collapsed and cryed letting the tears spill out like a waterfall. I gasped for breath rocking back and forth, my chest shaking and my eyes feeling sore and puffy as I felt gentle arms wrap around me like a blanket, the hug felt comforting like my sister's hug. I let my eyes close as I slipped into a deep and restless sleep.

* * *

**This chapter was a really good one but I hated writing it cause it made me feel sad imagining someone who you love telling you they hate you. But fear not things will get better soon.**


	12. Starting Again

**I'm sorry I haven't updated I'm a bad author. I will finish this story though.**

* * *

I woke up sore and tired, my eyes felt puffy and I thought I had slept on a bed of neetles. I got up and saw that I was back at Mary-Lynette's home and Mary-Lynette had just come into the room.

'So care to explain why I found you in the woods looking as though you were a ghost.'

'Roseanne made me choose between the Daybreakers and James. I choose daybreakers, she made me break him heart, you should've seen his face.' I began to cry, the tears running down my face they were warm and sticky. I felt Mary-Lynette's arms go around me and hug me close.

'Oh Em, I'm sorry. Come on you can live with us for as long as you want.'

Even though I knew Mare was being nice. I couldn't stay here, so I told her straight.

'I can't Mare, I need to handel the world on my own for a while.' I then got off the bed and began packing knowing my life was too confusing to stay. I needed to leave and find myself a life.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry about not updating but I hope you review and **


	13. The Begining of Revenge

**Hey I'm totally determined to finish this story. So I hope you review and enjoy**

* * *

**6 Months Later**

I was finally getting sick of chatting up this idiot at the bar, every guy I meet now never seems to amount to James in my new dangerous life. I smiled and nodded but secretly I was thinking hurry up and finish your story you idiot. He was telling me something about his job or university or something. I wasn't really listening so I finished off my final shot. And smiled sweetly at whatever his name was and gracefully hopped off the bar stool and turned around flicking my hair out of my hair.

'Where are you going Em?' he asked his voice slurred slightly and his breath stank of beer. I grimmaced but kept smiling.

'I'm sorry babe, I've gotta go. But you can find me in the phone book.' I said knowing he'd never find me because I basically live in an invisible life. I smiled and walked away. I walked across the dancefloor. Dancing and flirting with guys as I crossed the dancefloor leaving the club.

I got to the back door and pushed hard on the door until I stumbled through and walked down the ramp. I stumbled slightly until I came down into the darkened alleyway. I stopped and looked around. I heard a voices in my head.

_Run Em. I want you to be safe. _Mare's voice said sounding scared and child- like.

_Get out of there you idiot_ Ash said his voice arrogant and cocky.

_What would James think Em?_ I heard Nathan James' brother.

_Em come back to me I'm the only one who can protect you._

James' voice was the last to ring in my head his words sticking to my brain. Tears filled my eyes and I tried to get rid of the lump in my throat. I ignored all the voices and headed into the alleyway when I figure moved in the dark. I approached it and then suddenly realised it was a man.

He slammed me against a wall, I reacted instantly with my new training after I left James. I'm a completely new person now and I don't need James anymore. But at times like this I wish I had him by my side. However I pushed that feeling aside and slammed the guy into the wall opposite.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT?' I asked.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry calm, calm down. Lord Theirry wants you under the protection of St Dean again.' He stammered realising my strength, I slammed my fist into his chest out of anger.

'I will not go back there and you can go tell Lord Theirry that.' I shouted and threw him on the ground.

'Well I'm afraid you have no choice .' The man said and suddenly he was on his feet again and stepped into the light. I gasped! It was Nathan! James' brother, I thought I'd never see him again.

'Nathan what are you doing here?' I asked my voice not angry but confused.

'I told you now I'm not here to talk. I hate you for what you did to James at least Roseanne is trying to heal him from what you did, your a selfi_' I punched him in the face.

'You don't know shit about why I did that. Roseanne his fiance, made me choose him or the daybreakers. It was him or the end of the world basically.' I said shaking. I wanted to cry but I never cry anymore. I felt Nathan's arms wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly way.

'Oh Em. I'm sorry,' he said sounding forgiving then he suddenly took me by the shoulders and looked at me with cold eyes.

'We're going to get you back James. He is desperate without you and everyone can see he's miserable without you. Are you in? We can explain the situation to my parents.' He looked at me, and I nodded he smiled devilishly.

'Roseanne is going to pay for the day she made you dump James. Let's get back to St Dean's Estate kiddo.'

I grinned and thought;

_Roseanne you are going to pay._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I really liked it. So please read and review.**


	14. Return

**I've had writer's block and have been unable to think of an end for this story however I have found a way so I hope you enjoy**

* * *

'YOU'VE GOT WHO HERE?' I heard Roseanne's enraged voice, I smirked to myself as I heard James's mother Clare speaking with her calm voice as the doors of the entrance hall burst open, I've been back at St Dean estate for a short while now and Nathan has already told his parents of Roseanne's trickery and have now left it up to myself and Nathan to create my revenge.

'We had to Hunter Redfern was getting close to capturing her due to her amount of... activity in the nightworld recently.' I smirked once again because when Clare says activity she means all the fighting, flirting and as people call it when they refer to me 'bitching around'.

'I DON'T CARE YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO JAMES AND I DON'T WANT HER TO HURT HIM EVEN MORE.' Roseanne sounded so annoyed and shrill I wanted to burst out laughing however I composed myself by the time Roseanne reached me at the mouth of the entrance hall. She reached out for my neck and held me up so that the light coming through the circular glass roof shone on my face.

'What are you doing here?' Roseanne asked. Her eyes blood red.

'I needed protection and this is where they put me. I'm not in charge you know.' My new found confidence surprised her I could see however only for a moment before I spoke again.

'Would you care to let go of my neck or will I have to make you?' I smiled devilishly.

'Ha,' she laughed 'You're weak. I should know.' I looked through my black curly hair which had been in my face and smiled.

'Am I?' I asked but before Roseanne could answer me I raised my legs and kicked Roseanne in the chest making her double over in pain. She then dropped me to the marble floor, I rolled and stood up once again to see Roseanne hissing at me I laughed. She lunged at me which I quickly dodged and at the same time took out the small knife from my pocket. This knife was my most important weapon ever, on one jagged side it was wood on the other side was silver while the middle was iron not that I ever needed to fight a witch it was just handy to have iron on it as well. I got the knife in a black market and cost me a small fortune but was worth it.

I then pinned Roseanne against a wall holding jagged wooden edge of the knife to her face and said;

'Do you still think I'm weak?' I said seein her eyes filled with anger, hatred and the smallest piece of fear.

'What would you do if I ruined your pretty face?' I laughed as she gasped not knowing if I would do it or not. At that moment when I laughed I looked up and saw that in the balcony upbove me someone was standing watching and I knew exactly who.

I let go of Roseanne and hurried out towards the stairs up to the balcony. I quickly glanced behind me and saw Roseanne storm off not giving me a second look, relieved I continued up the stairs until I came to the balcony I gave it a quick glance knowing he was still here however was hiding. I wanted this to be private so I decided to close the blood red curtains which closed so that anyone down in the entrance hall would never see what was going on above.

'You were never the fighter I just saw almost kill my fiance.' James steeped out from the shadows. His face was sullen and sad looking however there was a glimmer of hope which laid in his eyes as he looked at me.

'And you were never one for hiding in the shadows while someone you were engaged to was being beaten up.' I smiled but my legs were trembling. I hoped desperately that it wasn't noticable.

'I'm only marrying Roseanne to keep someone else happy,' his eyes glanced down looking in pain however when he looked back up I saw the confident, boyish and slightly arrogant James I knew.

'You never used to wear clothes like that.' He said as he looked down at the outfit I was wearing his eyes hungry. I smiled and looked at my clothes. I was wearing tight black leggings with thigh high black boots on my top half was a tight red t-shirt which showed a little bit of my stomach and my short black leather jacket. I raised my eyebrows at James, his expression was priceless but it made me hurt I wanted him so much.

'I like it... a lot.' He said.

'Well I don't really care cause your opinion doesn't matter to me anymore.' I said I turned around to go but then James wrapped his arms around me while he planted tiny kisses along my neck, I shivered while James laughed.

'It doesn't have to be anything you know, come on I know you want to.' He spun me round and kissed me on the lips.

'You're engaged.' I said in a sing song voice as I spun away from James.

'Fine however this is going to be very interesting while you're here.' James winked at me and walked downstairs.

When he was finally downstairs I crumbled on the floor and cried. I don't know if I can do this.

* * *

**Sorry once again that I didn't update in ages however I hoped you liked this chapter please read and review.**


	15. Yew Tree

**Hey I'm so sorry my dear readers, I've had a hectic few weeks 1. I dumped someone for the first time (not fun), 2. I've been rehearsing for my school's play Oliver and 3 I just got my blackbelt in Tae Kwon Do so I've been working hard for that.**

**However I can now finish this story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I finally got off the balcony floor only to see Clare (James' mother) standing in front of me, she looked at me with sad eyes. I ran to her open arms and sobbed onto her shoulder.

'I know my darling, I wish you could be together. But do you think dressing like a rock punk and acting tough is going to help your situation.' She smiled and looked at my clothes and raised her eyebrows.

'I actually like how I've changed I feel more confident. I feel like I could do anything at all.' I laughed and hugged Clare once again.

'Thanks Clare. I appreciate it.' I smile and begin to go to the stairs.

'Um... With your new found confidence and hurry up and kill that bitch of a fiance my son has. We're having a party tonight for their 'engagement' I expect you to be there. I want dress and pretty makeup, no leather jacket or boots. It's a ball basically,' she said 'And here go with Mary-Lynette to buy a dress for yourself.' she handed me a credit card.

I smiled and then dashed downstairs to call Mary-Lynette. We both needed to get killer dresses for tonight. I'll tell James tonight, I need to sort it out with Nathan he'll know how I should do it.

I'll look for him now while I wait for Mary-Lynette. I went outside to the garden and looked around. Then in the shadows of the Yew Tree I saw the shape of a person. I smiled knowing who it was because I knew who had been following me since I left the balcony. I spun round and ran towards the Yew tree and grabbed the person's t-shirt, I came face to face with James.

'Why hello.' He said 'Fancy meeting you here.' Then he suddenly had me pinned up against the Yew Tree.

'So you think you can beat me eh?' He looked me in the eye. 'I'll always be stronger than you babe.' He then pressed his lips on mine but I pulled back. He sighed.

'Tut tut James what would your fiance say.' I smiled.

'I don't give a fuck.' He growled 'Come on Em, we're soulmates. What happened to loving me?' I looked up and sighed myself.

'I need to go.' I tried to move but I was still pinned to the Yew Tree and couldn't move more than an inch. I squirmed a bit more before I gave up and let my head drop forward onto James' chest. My strength and newfound confidence seemed to abandon me in the moment I need it most.

'I know what your thinking Emma. Your thinking that when you need your strength it seems to leave you and know who's the only person that does that to you... me.' He lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine, I weaved my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He then sighed and smirked against my lips.

'Oh yeah Em you don't like me.' James said as he pulled back. He leaned in once more when he suddenly pulled back and looked behind me. I followed his gaze and saw Roseanne behind me.

'Hiya Roseanne. Just getting reaquainted with James.' I smiled sweetly and put my head against James' chest feeling my new confidence come back to me. I felt James shake slightly as he chuckled.

'Um... well James sweety we need to go look at some cake designs for the wedding. Our appointment's starting in 30 minutes.' Roseanne tried not to glare but I could feel the anger rolling off her.

'I'll meet you in the car. I'll just say goodbye to Em.' He said and we both watched as Roseanne walked away fists clenched but before she left I said;

'It was really nice seeing you again Rosie. We should go shopping some time.' I said and laughed as she glared at me before leaving.

'That was not nice.' James said as he laughed at me. I pulled away but James pulled me in again and crashed his lips against mine.

'Well I'll see you at the party.' I said as I spun out of his grip around my waist. I left before I could see his expression.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter and I will update soon. By the way what do you all think of Emma's new bad girl attitude. I like it. But review and tell me what you think cause your opinion is the one I care about.**


End file.
